SwanQueen: An Enchanted Love Story Ch 1 A Race Against Time
by DragonRyder10
Summary: This story is between Regina Mills and Emma Swan. This is Emmas battle to fight for Reginas love and Reginas countless dedication to ensure Emmas happiness. They both try to balnce out their lives and now sharing a son, Henry. Theres alots of ups and downs they will both encounter, for I'm going to tie the seires very closly to the story line. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A Race Against Time

The sky was as dark as a mysterious man in a dark alley in the middle of November! The purple cloud that had over powered this beautiful ocean town was something the people of StoryBrook was talking about. Regina and Emma couldn't stop the curse down in the mines, so they left and started to prepare for what was about to happen next. Their main concern was Henry! Even though; they couldn't help deeply feeling about each other at a devastating time like this. Regina being the evil queen; meant staying in control of her feelings. Emma she has always been fly at the seat of her paints. Ever since she got out of jail and Neal abandoned her; she made a personal vow to herself she would live each day to get fullest, with no regrets. When all this bad termmoral started to happen in StoryBrook Emma felt the need to act spontaneously. Emma took upon herself to talk to Regina about these feeling she has always felt, ever since the first day she met her and brought Henry back to the Manor. Emma started thinking to herself how, where, an what would I say all the questions started to arise? All these emotions an thoughts started raining threw her mind, an it seemed there was no turn off switch. The more she thought about it, she decided to call Ruby. Emma made a call to Granny's an Red picked up, she said, "Just the person I need to speak with! Ruby, can you come over to my apartment, I have a situation, an I need advice how to go about it. Ruby said, " Sure, Emm's I'll be right over. " It seemed minutes went by before she heard animal movements outside; then she heard two soft knocks outside her door.

Emma opened the door and Red walked in. Ruby asked, "What's up, you sound really disturbed on the phone?" Red, saw her pacing back an fourth in her living room, like she was sprinting in a 12k race. Red said, " Mary mother an her seven sisters, sit down Emma an explain to me what's going on? " Emma finally sat down an began to explain she knows the whole town was in chaos with the curse engulfing up the whole town, but she had a delima. She said, " I...I have deep feelings for Regina. I really didn't think about it, till this curse brought the fact I would never get the chance to tell her how I truly feel about her" Ruby said, " Emma slow your roll down, calm down. You have all the time you need. Emma.. You need to tell Regina how you feel, before we all go back to the enchanted forest." Emma said, "Ok." Ruby hurried an left Emma's apartment.

Emma called Regina immediately Regina answered, "Mrs. Swan what can I do for you?" Emma responded, I need to talk to you! " Regina said, " Ok, come over now. I have a couple of hours before, I have to pick up Henry up at school." Emma stayed silent for a minute then she replied, "Ok, I'll be over in like 7 minutes." When Regina got off the phone she pondered what just seemed like a minute. She though what on magic earth could she want to talk to me about, we have lots to do before the curse fully devours this town . Just then Regina heard a knock on the door. She stated, "come in Mrs. Swan!" Emma walked in an sat down. Regina said, "What can I do for you, you know how strapped my time is right now, we have a curse coming for the whole town ,an we have to figure out how to save you an Henry. You two are not fairy tale people an we need to get you out of StoryBrook, but when you leave an cross the city line you won't remember any of us! I'm trying to do something noble that Henry will be proud of. "

While, Regina was rambling on; Emma could help an noticed the black/while suite she was in. Emma couldn't help, but letting her eyes wonder from her jet black hair, to her muddy brown eyes, on down to her well proportioned curvy body. Regina said, "Are you listening to a single word I'm saying Mrs. Swan.. or are you wasting my time!" Emma respond, "of course not Regina. The reason why I came was to tell you something important that will change on how we both perceive one another!" She began explaining. Ever since I brought the kid back to you and StoryBrook; we have experienced some wild an mind blowing adventures, wouldn't you say?

Well there's something I have to say... Just then Regina's eyes got as big as the apples that she grew in her back yard, an she started feeling butterflies in her stomach. Regina thought to herself, please tell me she's saying would I feel! She, too, was surveying the blondes body an was thinking of ways to undress her an totally take advange like so many times her dreams. Emma said, " Regina, I.. I have very strong feelings for you. I accept an love you for who you are. I know your the Evil Queen, but I love you threw it all. I think it's the evilness I'm dawn to an find it very attractive. .. Please say something?" Emma felt she just laid her heart on the line an like she threw a ball in left feild. What seemed like a very long time, Regina finally responded, "Mrs. Swan I'm very flattered, you have feelings for me, but, we have to think of Herny. I'm sorry, Emma. I have lots to do!" Emma thought for a moment an responded to herself, she's right our concern needs to be Henry. After that; Emma headed over to Granny's where everyone in the town was gathering.

Emma left an walked away from Regina's office. Regina couldn't help an start to cry from her window. She couldn't stop and to watch Emma walking away. She thought to herself being the evil queen, did I make the wrong decision? Being the queen all my decisions have to be always be the precise ones. Do, I bend to my feeling an give in to temptation, or should I stand strong as the queen? I've felt strong feelings for her ever since she brought me Henry. What seemed like minutes was an hour. Regina looked at the clock an said, " Holly shit, I have to pick Henry up!" She hurried an raced to get him at the school. As she picked Henry up everyone in the town noticed how close the purple cloud was; which was just a couple miles away from the middle of the town! They all discussed we will all meet at the city line, so that's where Regina an Henry went. As everyone was saying their goodbyes Mary Margaret and David said to Emma & Henry " We only just found you Emma an now we're losing you again! It's not far!" As cries filled the towns line, there wasn't a dry eye any where.

It was now Regina's turn to say her heart pouring speech to Henry.. when she finished, it was time to say her goodbyes to Emma, which were very tough an hard. Please everyone she said, "Can I have a minute with Emma? Emma was star struck; she thought her chance was over back at the office. She had idea what Regina wanted to discuss, but she couldn't help but feeling she was on an ice rink after a fresh storm.

Regina began speaking, "with everything happening right now, Miss. Swan you know the talk we had back at the office." Which the whole town were hanging on by a thread; cause they knew the curse could take them at anytime. Regina proceeded to say. .. "You weren't alone, I to feel the very same way for you, if not more than you! Emma... you are my true love, an I couldn't forgive myself if you left not knowing, you weren't alone. I've had deep feeling for you ever since you brought Henry back to me. Me being the queen I've always felted I've had to keep my emotions in check!" Just then Regina grabbed Emma's body an leaned over an gave her the most slowest elegant, passionate kiss a person has ever felt on their lips. There was a mother of pearl light that appeared when they embraced. It had all this bright colorful rays, shinning around them. The town couldn't help but feel taken away what was happening before their eyes.

Regina said, "I don't care who's here an what people think, but before you an Henry go, I'll get this right. I love you, Emma Swan. You complete me, a world without you an Henry isn't possible! My heart is complete with you in it. You are the emptiness my life has been missing. I feel it's filled ever since you have entered our lives." The whole town couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Mary Margaret said, "Stop the press, are you flipping serious, you an the Queen. There isn't no way, the lady has made it an vow to destroy me and my happiness, now she falls for my daughter? He'll to the f $ king NO!" Emma began to say, "Mary Margaret, we didn't plan for this, it just happen, but she wasn't the first to jump into the water. I came to get office 2 hours ago, I felt she needed to know how I felt before this curse takes you all, from Henry an I. I feel the whole town has wrong impression of her, she has done what she thought was right at the time the information that was given to her by Cora, her mother." Right about that time the town saw Regina create a electric purple sphere like she has done so many in the past. Emma said, "Gina, what are you doing? The cloud is within eyes bird view, can't you see? Regina said, "I'm creating a spell that will not affect you an Henry, I'll be able to find you where ever we both are! Remember; I'm the evil queen, an this is after all, my curse! I will always find you Emma. Your the other half of my heart and without you, it remains frozen in time I'll find you no matter what realm I'm in or you for that matter.

Right about that time, Emma an Henry found them selves in Emma's yellow bug. Emma quickly started the car an drove over the city line! As Emma drove away she saw in her rear view mirror the lifeless purple cloud engulf the town of StoryBrook; along with her parents an most of all; the love of her life! Before she knew it; she felt the crashing wave of tears fill the ducks of her eyes. All she felt was, her heart was left back over the towns line and she was driving away. Emma felt this huge emptiness in the pit of her stomach. Just then Henry grabbed Emma's hand an said, "Mom, we will find mom and the rest of StoryBrook. It's time to create a new operation, we will call it, Operation Mockingbird." Emma said, "Ok, kid." Then she kissed his hand.

_**- As this chapter draws to a close is been my pleasure writing this story. I tried to paint the most clearestpicture as I could. Please, give any comments an critic! Sorry, if this chapter was a little long. There was alot going on in this crazy day! Hope you all enjoy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**New Hope**

**_To all the SQ fans sorry, it's been awhile since I last updated. It's tough trying to balance working and writing, but I have a happy median. Hope everyone enjoys…_**

**One Year Later:**

It was as crisp as a Christmas Eve in Boston, Emma woke up early to the sounds of birds serenading each other outside her window ledge on a limb; the window that had been slightly cracked from the evening before.

Emma seemed to spend most her nights up late after she laid Henry to sleep; she would retrace her steps of that awful day. She could tell a storm was on the horizon from the way the clouds appeared shifted and the darkness had consumed from the previous day as she glanced at the clouds. As she woke up she peeked outside and noticed there was fresh snow on the roadway she saw ice breaking off the limbs as the mourning began.

Emma saw this raw natural beauty and couldn't help to daydream and think of Regina. This morning reminded her of the winters in Storybrooke.

Emma went into Henry's bedroom and called out, "Kid, it's time to get ready for your day. The roosters won't crow unless you rise son... Now up, up. Let's put a move on things." Emma said with conviction in her voice as she hurried to get dressed herself. Henry stated loudly, " Yes, mom… I'm up, say no more." Henry, groggy and disorientated not wanting to start his day just, yet. Henry jumped out of bed and began his regiment of preparing himself for what was to transpire in the day.

Emma was downstairs in the kitchen pouring them fresh squeezed orange juice that she had bought from the market the day before. She also made French Toast and Sausage for breakfast that was prepared for him on the bar.

Henry came rushing down from the floor above. Emma exclaimed, "Slow your roll down this isn't Daytona 500; come on and eat your breakfast that I have prepared for you, kid." Emma said with a smile and a grin from ear to ear at least she could always count on Henry to put a smile on her face and put her in a chipper mood. Henry happily answered "Ok, mom, here I am, where's my soulful surprise." Henry said with a silly undertone and cool way as he slid into his seat. You could swear he just slide into home base after hitting a homerun.

Emma went upstairs to get ready for work while Henry ate his breakfast.

Emma accepted a job for the NYPD homicide. She thought it was fitting since she was young people seemed to vanish from her life. First, it was her parents then Lilly followed by Neil and Henry. In addition; it gave her the extra resources she needed to try and investigate that horrific departure of everyone in Storybrooke.

When Henry and her left Storybrooke they drove to Manhattan and found a real nice apartment next to an upscale neighborhood.

Henry attended Friends Seminary which was a private school; Emma had enrolled Henry into when they arrived a year ago. Henry was into different kinds of after school activities which in turn gave Emma the extra time she needed to put her detective skills to work. She worked day and night trying to find a way to locate her family and Regina only it seemed useless; because each road lead to a dead end and another failure. She just about given hope and it showed at home with Henry as well at work.

Henry felt her pain that's why he also stayed after school so he use the school's library resources to rethink what exactly went on that day in Storybrooke, he was working on, "Operation Mockingbird" in secret.

After breakfast Henry went up-stairs and proceeded to dress himself in his school uniform, when he heard a loud explosion followed by an electrical zap outside their apartment in the entry way of their building. Henry quickly got his Perry Ellis dress shoes on and proceeded to dash downstairs and answer the door. He wanted to be the first to find out what that sound really was he was hoping in the back of his mind that it was Regina. He thought to himself they really needed some good news, he didn't know how long he could stand to see Emma put her life on hold. It was like she was existing and not living.

Emma was in her bedroom getting ready for work. She was combing through her closet undecided what to wear for that day. Should she put on her usual black stretch leggings, white tank and her navy blue leather jacket and her knee high black boots or something else entirely? She had promising leads she was eager to rule out before moving onto the next.

When Henry got to the door he paused for a brief time, then he decided to tear the door open like a person opening a parachute descending in altitude he couldn't stand the suspense any longer. There was this gorgeous lady with her back turned to him; he was stumped on who this could be. They hadn't been in NYC long enough to have that many friends or acquaintances.

She was dressed in this red/black vintage lacey dress with a black polo woman's hat. He could tell this was a dress he normally didn't see in Manhattan. He said, " Pardon me ma' dam how can I help you today?" Henry felt his voice trembling with uncertainty plus anticipation and his knees shaking like a leaf.

The lady slowly turned around like she just got done performing on the Opera stage for rehearsal and said, "It is I who have been searching for you, my dear Henry?" Regina softly said with a sense of relief and happiness in her voice.

When the lady talked Henry's heart was in his throat his anxiety level had reached the highest of skies. He had a very strong feeling it was Regina, considering what the lady was wearing was something from his book back in Storybrooke.

Henry said, "M…M...Mom is that really you?" As all Henry could do is mummer out the sentence in a reserved but sketchy tone.

Regina said, "Yes, my son, it is me. I'm back!" Regina stated with the proudest confidence she has always held when it came to Henry.

When Henry learned all his inner fears were laid to rest, Regina was overwhelmed with joy and excitement, she started to tear up and cry. Henry couldn't wait to jump into Regina arms and yet Regina couldn't wait to catch him. They both quickly embraced one another and Regina gave what seemed like endless amounts of affection.

Henry asked, " Mom, uh… how, where, in the world did you find us? Emma and I have been both trying to go over that day in our heads; when you used your powers to force us in the Yellow bug to drive over Storybrooke line, so we wouldn't be affected.

However; with painful out comings we always fell short of the end result we were eager to find." Henry said with sincere in his voice as he was trying to understand and wrap his head around how Regina was there before him.

Regina said, "See son, if you remember correctly. I spelled you and Emma that way I would find you no matter what realm I am or the two of you are on!" Regina said with certainty in her voice as she starred in his eyes.

Henry was in awe, what was happening before his very eyes.

Henry anxious blurted out, "Please come in mom, Emma will be taken away once she finds out you are here and it's not a fairytale or the figment of her imagination. Emma has taken it the hardest; see she has poured her heart and soul into finding you, Snow White, Prince Charming and everyone else in Storybrooke but especially you. She will have a heart attack once she finds out you're here, trust me." Henry said with an evil laugh and his fingers tapping each other.

Regina walked into their apartment and sat down on their black leather sectional couch they had in the family room.

Henry loudly shouted out and got Emma's attention quickly. He yelled, "Mom come in the family room A.S.A.P. I have something spectacular to show you, you don't want to wait a single minute, trust me!" Henry said with a stern voice and then started to laugh but to the point where Emma couldn't see or hear him.

Emma responded, "Ok, kid, give me a moment to finish applying my foundation and eye liner." Emma thought to herself what is the kid up to? He is always doing this to me as she was looking at herself in the mirror in her bathroom.

Henry was so impatient and apprehensive he ran into the bathroom in Emma's bedroom and pulled Emma into the hall way. He enthusiastically said, "Hurry and close your eyes, I don't want you to spoil your surprise I have waiting for you below." Henry said with the corky and witty tone.

What started out as Henry guiding Emma to the family room where Regina resided turned into rapidly pulling her in the family room? They got about half way in the hall when ought of a sudden Henry let Emma's hand go. She was left with her eyes shut and now all she could see what this black empty abyss with no direction or light.

**- Stay tuned for chapter 3, it's going to be an exciting reunion between Regina and Emma. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Had fun creating and writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Love heals all Wounds

Part I

**_Just a little insight what's about to happen. I've been gearing up for Emma and Regina first sex scene, I was going to introduce it in the last chapter, but it would have made it exceptional long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun creating it!_**

As the rain falls from the skies above, so will it shower my everlasting love! Emma thought of this phrase when all she could see is the black abyss, Henry had let her hand go without a moment's notice.

Emma yelled out for Henry, but all she could feel was empty space. It was as if she was trapped in a black hole for which there was no escape or return. Just when Emma thought all hope was lost; she felt this satin, gentle touch, softly caressing the back of her left hand it was soothing and comforting to the touch.

When her eyes open from the black abyss it took her a second to focus. That's when she felt she was in a dream estate, Emma confused spoke, "Pinch me, someone." Emma was taken by surprise she couldn't believe what was right in front of her own eyes. Emma fainted and when she came to, she heard a familiar voice.

Regina softly spoke, "Emma, you're not dreaming I'm really here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise!" Regina spoke passionately as Emma tried to put two and two together.

"Emma come sit down while we all talk. Henry had you standing for a hair too long. He wanted you to soak in the excitement as he is on cloud nine, right now."

Regina stated with a reassuring voice which she held back until Emma calmed down. Emma responded, "Regina, What… How… on earth did you find us? Emma couldn't wrap her head around what was happening, she tried all year to track her down and everyone in Storybrooke but had short comings.

Emma spoke confused, "Everyone in Storybrooke was whisked back to the Enchanted Forest. Where are Charming, Snow, Granny, Red and the rest of the town?

"Ok, all is forgotten no need to detail you here now that's the important part." Regina continued, "That's the strange thing, Emma. When the cloud took us back to the Enchanted Forest, everything was as it used to be until… it started getting really strange! I did what I needed to find you and Henry, I broke away from everyone and began finding a way back to the both of you. I'm pretty sure if I found a way to you then everyone found a way to Storybrooke, by now! I couldn't wait, I had to find you…" Regina said with an insistent tone and look.

That's when Regina took Henry's and Emma's hands in both of hers and said, "I'm here now; that's all that matters. We will figure the rest out in time. I just want to look at both of you. Two most precious people in my life; how I thought this day couldn't exist or come to be!" Regina's voice broke like those ice limbs, moisture flowing down her cheeks. She felt so lost and disconnected in the forest she wasn't about to tell them that Snow White had to convince her all hope wasn't lost and that they would all find a way.

It was right around this period Henry nervously interrupted, "I hate to be a party pooper, but Moms, Emma do I really have to go to school in light of what has happened this morning? Mom, say I don't have to go! I feel we were robbed of a year we can't ever get back; so, please mom can I stay?" Henry said with this pleading tone for he was extremely happy for Regina's return.

As both of the mothers promptly pointed out the significance of school Emma said, "Kid… Remember, how important school is… It's the building block for what you want to accomplish when you are an adult that's why you have to go to school." Emma added, "Plus, I imagine Regina isn't going anywhere now that's she found us." Regina stated, "Henry, yes I will be here when you get out of school in fact; Emma and I both will be there to pick you up after school, like I used to pick you up in Storybrooke. How does that sound, sounds like fun, right?" Regina said with excitement and enthusiasm as she held Henry hand.

Henry nodded and said, "That sounds fantastic, moms. Well, I better hit the pavement running; I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave now. Goodbye mom's I love you both; see you about 3:15 P.M." Emma & Regina said their goodbyes to Henry and off to school, he went.

The ladies watched as Henry reached the corner of the building, jointly they gently eased the door shut; holding hands as they made sure the door had reached its end as was flush with the door jam.

Emma wanted to soak in the moment when Regina's hand rested on top of hers.

Regina clenched Emma's hand fiercely and passionately then pressed Emma against the wall. Regina began caressing her forehead trailing her hand down her cheek, cupping her chin. Emma hung between heaven and hell. Heaven with Regina so close, hell wanting more.

Regina whispered, "I've waited an eternity to say what I feel and know it's not my imagination and that you to feel the same way, you and Henry kept me focused while I was in the enchanted forest. All I wanted to do was find my way to you, but like you and Henry I was running into road blocks… I went back to my castle and found a spell of a true love lost and that lead me here to you and Henry. Emma, way too often I would see you leave either my office or the manor I would day dream about you. I love you, my princess, and savor. You are my one true love; without you my heart stops as if time is frozen."

"Emma, are you listening, to me. Please tell me I'm not rambling not like some mental patient?" Regina felt she was hanging on a cliff which there was no bottom.

Emma declared, "Sorry, my love I'm just so overwhelmed by your attire, your beauty and those deep dark brown eyes. They are like copper laid against honey, after a tear storm they glisten like rain drops meeting for the first time. They can fill up a room and all I would need is for you to look at me and I would melt like Frosty the Snowman. Regina you had me at hello. I love you, my Queen…"Emma confessed with the truest feelings a person could have. It was hard for Emma to confess these words for she thought no other could come close to Neil.

Emma, breathing deeply, rapidly passionately gave Regina a long everlasting kiss that sent butteries flying around Regina's stomach.

Emma elegantly led Regina up stairs guiding her to her bedroom which was down hall passed Henry's room and the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love heals all Wounds **

**Part II**

**- Here is the extention from part I . Hope all of you enjoy. **

When they got to the bedroom Emma guided Regina to her place of enjoyment, ensuring she was comfortable positioned Regina on top of her European pillow top California king size bed, on top of the bed she had felt pitch black satin sheets followed by a fire passion red Asian confronter and feathered plush pillows. Regina couldn't help to look around the room. It had this warm, cozy, easy, soothing feeling that made her feel more in her skin than ever before. Regina could help but look around at the walls and noticed how each wall complimented one another with the red, dark grey, and white. There were decorative wall décor that paid tribute with the wall shades.

Regina said, "You have such an elegant and gorgeous room! I love how all the colors go with one another. Isn't it funny you know my two favorite colors black and red; you have always had my heart ever since you brought Henry to the manor! Regina exclaimed Emma knew her at the deepest parts of her soul.

Emma looked at Regina replying, "Here you can be yourself and don't worry how you will be perceived. I love you for you the good and the bad. In fact, as I've said before your evil side really turns me on… "Emma said with the tenderest tone.

Regina said, "Come here my knight and shiny armor, let me show you what I do to people who take control my heart…" Regina said in her deep, stern, and controlling tone followed by an evil laugh. Emma giggled and confessed, "Now that's what I'm talking about, my evil Queen…" Emma said with this gaze of her one true love.

Emma paused for a brief moment however; it was too long for Regina. Regina started to rise off the bed when Emma fiercely positioned her body against Regina's.

Emma said, "Where in the bloody heavens do you think you're running off to. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy, my Queen." Regina sank back into the gorgeous bed and her head gracefully was caught by Emma's hand as it sank in Emma's dark red pillows. Emma started caressing Regina body like she was a blank canvas she was starting to create. Emma whispered in Regina's ear, "Oh, I have dreamed of this day. You are so beautiful my love." Emma confessed as Regina was so frigid one could think something measly wrong. Regina said in a deep tone, "Come here let me show you how your feelings have not gone unseen or felt.

Emma slowly maneuvered her way up to Regina's face. Regina slowly started caressing Emma's lushes' breast underneath Emma's white tank top and black lacey bra. Emma's tongue waltzed around Regina neck down below to Regina's perfectly portioned breast. Her fingers danced around her elegant skin from Regina's face down to the ridges and cliffs of her toes.

Regina starting kissing Emma; there tongues created their own song and dance right out of river dance. They separately started feeling spontaneous expositions that were going off inside their bodies, it was as if their bodies were a hot zone and land mines were setting off at different moments. They each proceeded to undress one another for it was the first time they had saw one another naked in a sense like this. They each paused and took in each other's beauty, for they both envisioned each other exactly like this in the fantasies and day dreams.

Emma's eyes blinked rapidly, anticipating what was about to happen; her body responding, nipples hardening at her lover's touch. In addition; to electric zaps throughout her whole body. She moaned softly and quietly feeling Regina's hands on her bottom pulling her closer to her as she felt how warm the Queen really was. Her breath coming in passionate gasps as it skipped in sequence, Regina's lips on the dusky taut tip; the pleasure radiating down to her now damp core.

They equally were at eye level when they heard a knock at the door surprised and shock of their rocker. Emma grabbed her rob leaving the remainder of her body exposed and uncovered underneath. Emma covering nakedness as Regina giggled and laughed only covering herself with the sheet Emma had tossed to the side through the streaming encounter they both had. All Emma could see of Regina were her beautiful gorgeous eyes. Regina remained on the bed while Emma rushed downstairs to answer the door.

Emma responded, "Who is it?" Emma said nervously for she forgot what time it was.

The voice said, "Mom, its Henry did you forget something, perhaps ME…" Emma yelled at Regina, "It's Henry, hurry get dressed my love." Regina asked, "What time is it?" Emma said, "It's 3:30…" They both said "Oh my. Where did the time go? Where we both entangled for that long; we made love all day, wow, how time zooms by like a meteor reaching its place of origin."

Emma opened the door and poor Henry looked like he had lost his puppy dog after his first day. Henry said, "Where on earth were the both of you today? You said you both would be there today to pick me up after school and now here we all are..." Emma responded I'm so, sorry kid it won't happen again. I guess time escaped from our reach. The good thing is Regina still here."

Henry ran up to Emma's room to see if Emma was stating the truth. Regina said to Henry, "I'm, so sorry, I've never broken a promise and now looks like the first day I'm back, and I have. How about tonight I cook my famous lasagna and apple turnovers how about that. Will that make up for that?" Regina said with sorrow and sadness in her voice. She felt she had disappointed him and she felt real bad.

Henry said "That sounds like a plan. I not mad at the both of you; it just got me real scared when you both weren't there after school. Sorry, if I gave off the wrong impression. It's just you both mean the world to me and without the both of you my world would cease to exist. I love the both of you a lot. I hope you know that." Regina and Emma both said, "As we do you. We would move worlds, oceans and mountains whatever we had to, to make sure you're okay. We love you too, Henry…" Regina and Emma said to Henry with a concerned and sincere tone.

Henry said, "To finish my question this morning; when can we go to Storybrooke?" Emma and Regina both looked at each other and said, "Well how about in the morning, let's have a nice dinner tonight and then we will head back home." Emma said, "I'll call your school and tell them we have a family emergency…Let's all head downstairs and go to the market for dinner tonight." Emma said with happiness and content in her voice.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Soon I'll have chapter 4 out. This should be exciting; twist and chaos are about to surface in Storybrooke, stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Place not that Far

As the night grew vastly into the darkness there was lingering aromas that blanketed the apartment with Sicilian & Greek essences.

Emma & Regina couldn't help themselves than to look over at Henry and stare at him while he was playing his PS4 the game, "Battle of Mordor". They both commented, "Boy, he sure has grown into such a fine young man." They said with pride and a sense of triumph and completion.

It was then Regina lifted her head out from the oven area and spoke with a tender and loving tone, "Henry, son come and set the dinner table for all of us, will you? I'm about to take this mouth savoring lasagna out of this beautiful oven you and Emma have!" She responded with amazement and excitement in her voice for she has always wanted to include Emma in the dinners in Storybrooke, but never had the chance. Henry added, "I'll be there in a New York flash, mom's…" He said with excitement and content he neither had both of his moms at the same dinner table at the same time.

Over dinner, Henry started asking how the land back in the Enchanted Forest was. Regina responded with a pause; then what looked like a painful frown on her face began describing what the forest was like.

She confessed to Henry and Emma, "It was one of the darkest of dark moments in my life. See, I was ripped from both you and your mother. It was like there was no light to my suffering. I felt like I was being paid back for all the terrible things I did when I was the Evil Queen the unlawful deaths and punishing people for helping Snow White. Which all the feelings I was experiencing I knew somewhere deep inside I deserved this for all the horrible things I did to the people of the land. Trust me, when I say you didn't know me and you wouldn't want to! I was not a very nice person. I was filled with such hate I was blinded by the fact there were people that loved and truly cared for me, but in my eyes that wasn't enough. I wanted Snow dead at any cost."

"When we all got back there the land was abandoned and left deserted there was no one for miles, it seemed like." She added with a different look she had never displayed before.

She added, "In fact, Snow White helped me keep my focus. I wanted so many countless times to give up and end my life, but Snow was able to give me hope. At one point I removed my heart and buried it the forest but Snow told me I needed to place back in body. Snow patently spoke and said that I needed every part of me to make it back to you both. Which through me off key since last time we were all in the Enchanted Forrest I was hell bent of trying to end her life." She said with surprise and shock look.

Henry said, "Things were really that bad there, huh?" Henry spoke with shock and flabbergast look on his face that he hoped no one could see, but it was a little too late for that. Emma and Regina could see he couldn't believe what he was hearing for that fact Emma, too.

Regina expressed to the both of them, "Once we got to castle, I went ahead with Hook to lower the force field that had the whole kingdom in a stand still because of unknown presence in the land. It was then I was able to find my tracking spell in my room and what I want the most and here I am. While I was there in my room I also found things I remembered when I was that horrible person. It made me miss you both and how I wanted even more to get back to you. I convinced Hook to go ahead when we were in the cave and came to a weird looking Y. There was a point in the underground caves where I was able to defeat a guard I had stationed there." Regina said with a huge weight lifted of her chest.

As she casted the spell there was a bright green smoke that blanketed the realm. She thought everyone would be waiting in Storybrooke when she went to get Emma and Henry. They were the only things that was missing in their world of Storybrooke.

Henry spoke, "Mom, I realize how hard it was for you to explain you time in the forest and for that we are so proud of you. He said with some pride and contentment that she has come a long way since he ran away when he went to look for Emma. He thought himself it's like she's has come full circle. She went from being the villain to the savior. He couldn't be any happier than what he was. He thought to himself I can change people for the better. I am the truest believer.

As the night drew to close Henry decided to turn in early. He was excited for what was to become the next day, they all were off to Storybrooke. He was on cloud nine that he had both of his mom's back in his life. He asked if they needed help putting the food away or the dishes in the dishwasher but Regina and Emma said they had it handled and he could turn in if wished.

Emma and Regina started putting the food away while drinking some very fine Cheval Blanc 1947 red wine. They kept saying this was the best wine they had tasted in some time and Emma said it better be for the prince she paid and she had to even negotiate the sales prince. Regina asked, "Why what do you mean? I didn't see the wine when we all went shopping. Emma responded with an evil smirky smile on her face. She said, "Well dear when Henry took you off to the pasta isle. That's when I got the wine. No, you can't know how much I paid for the wine!" Emma responded to Regina's question.

Regina stopped putting the food away and brought Emma in closer and started kissing the back of her neck and nibble on both her left and right side while she held her from the back. Emma said, "What are you doing, my queen? Do you really think those tricks are working on a warrior like me?" She glanced back with adorable look on her face and laugh.

Regina responded," I'm trying to find the price and just how much you love me? She spoke with an evil laugh and look. Emma said, "Okay, okay I'll tell you but I'm saying it under protested!" She was hiding her neck and had her back arced forward. She didn't want to let on to her that she was really getting turn on by her touch let alone her fragrance. Emma said, "You better set down, you're going to flip, okay ok. I paid 15,000 for the bottle!" She said with her face hidden with Regina's response in waiting.

Regina respond quick, "What the world do you mean you paid that price for a bottle of wine! It just liquefied grapes. You bloody serious Emma?" She had this shock and surprise on her face. Emma came back and said, "My Queen you should know by now there is no price too great for the love I feel for you! I believe I have displayed just what end I would go to get you back in mine and henrys life." She said with a passionate tenderness in her voice as she wrapped her arms around Regina.

- **_Sorry all of my readers it has been awhile since I last updated. I promise these chapters will be worth it. There will be more to come. Enjoy… _**


	6. Chapter 6

As the day broke and the sun began to rise and appear over the horizon, Regina woke up before anyone else and walked down stairs.

She made a cup of Kailua coffee in a Keurig in the kitchen and a Washington Apple turnover she found on the counter-top. She decided it's always best to have a warm turnover, so she placed it in the oven for a couple of minutes. She wanted it to compliment the coffee she was drinking. As she bit into the pastry she loved how warm, buttery and flaky the turnover was. It was refreshing how succulent the turnover tasted and how mouth savoring it appeared; it had plenty of enticing flavors.

She started to remember the apple tree back home and how those apples tasted, it brought her back to StoryBrooke and how her feelings for Emma first surfaced.

She felt it was right time to reflect of events that transpired from the day before. She decided last night she would tell them what she went through when she and all the people in StoryBrooke went back to the Enchanted Forest which was really tough. She was still getting used to being vulnerable and open about her experiences.

In Addition; she reflected how her feeling started for the one true love that slept upstairs and the handsome son she would do anything to keep him safe. After all; they recently fought and defeated Pan back in Never Neverland.

As the memories showered back it was like a fantasy trip back in time it brought back to all the times she tried to run Emma out of StoryBrooke, but that was because even then that was the old Regina she was trying to keep intact. As time went on she learned to let go all the conversations with Rubble and Cora had which was love was for the weak and she didn't have time to be weak they were scrupling her into the next great Queen for so they thought?

The **first** memory was when she convinced Sherriff Graham to lock Emma up for stealing Henry's file out of Archie's office which was his shrink and she got out the very next day. She caught Emma cutting off a limb of her Honey Crisp apple tree she had in her backyard. She had to admit she loved how strong and convincing Emma was all the things she wanted to be but certain people made sure she never was.

Regina was devious, cunning, used magic to get what she wanted however Emma on the other hand was a strong independent woman that stood behind a shield and the right side of things.

She can reflect back when Emma said, "_Sister, you have no idea what I am capable of_…" That literally made her blood boil, that was the first turning of events. Every time she tried to stop Emma from seeing Henry she fought back even harder and that broke down her barrier one brick at a time.

There was **second** time that transpired that made her question her own integrity and way of doing things. It was when Henry got trapped down in the mines with Archie and couldn't find their way out. She had to rely and Emma to rescue both Henry and Archie.

She felt so helpless and looked to the one person she despised and couldn't get along. It was then when she was so close to Emma she could kiss her but felt the need to pull back and restrain herself instead she cuddled Henry.

She kept asking herself, "Why in the bloody world would you want to get mixed up in that mess", now of course she felt that way due to her mom and Rumble persuading her. There was so many barriers she had to overcome to get her to just a year ago.

**Lastly**, the event that changed her was when Henry got kidnapped after she was held captive and tortured by Greg and Tamara. Greg and Tamara saw an opportunity when Emma & Neil was fighting Tamara and got away then Snow was saving Regina. Greg couldn't get his revenge he wanted on Regina so they secretly snatched Henry from everyone in StoryBrooke. They had a magical bean and threw it into the middle of the fish hatchery and jumped right in to Never Neverland.

Greg & Tamara were a couple that Peter Pan found and wanted them to destroy StoryBrooke and take away everyone happy endings. Once they found they were being defeated they went with a back-up plan and that was to kidnap Henry and take him to Pan and hope they made the right decision.

Once all of StoryBrooke found out where Henry was kidnapped to herself, Emma, Charming, Mary Margaret, Rumble and Hook whisked away on Hook's ship to Never Neverland. After all; Hook was partly to blame for he stole the magical bean that Greg and Tamara used for the mighty escape. It was on this trip Regina really broke ¾ of her wall she had built because she didn't want to feel pain like it was when Michael died in her arms back at the stables at her farm back in the Enchanted Forest.

When all of them arrived in this magical mysterious world they had no clue or what point to set that would heed their rescue for Henry. Regina had to be the rock that Emma needed to break through to get Henry back. She started looking at all the times she was cruel to Emma and though to self, "Why couldn't I see that signals, why am I drawn to this crazy _DRAMA_?" She was reluctant to see what was right in front of her. Omg, she had feelings for Emma.

They fought and lived through their first encounter with the lost boys. Though Charming was shot with a poisoned arrow and would die if Hook didn't help secretly. Emma also received a map only she had to decode it but she couldn't. Regina calmly paused and spoke, "Emma, try and put yourself in Pans shoes. Who does he target and why? He concentrates on little kids but more than that kids who feel all hope is lost and that no one loves them. In a sense they are orphaned. "Emma thought to herself and admitted to Regina, "Your right Regina please leave me and let me think. I have to get myself in the zone. I have to open up to the map. I can't do it with everyone here. Instead the more I think about it out loud the more I'm convinced. I'm going to go on a walk. Think that will be better." She said confidently as she stood up and thanked everyone.

As she went on her walk she decided to go by the pond that was close to camp to brainstorm. She sat on a large flat rock overlooking the ever so beautiful pond that had all kinds of life in and around it. It so vibrant with colors that distracted her.

Then she started talking to herself. "Remember what Regina said previously. I have to become an orphan to unlock this map." She started letting herself feel lost and abanded like she was in her childhood. After Pinocchio left she felt so lost and abanded. Her parents were no-where to be found and she was all alone. Then all of sudden the map came alive and revealed where Pans hidden camp was.

Then next she heard was a bright voice singing, Somewhere Over the Rainbow. It was such a refreshing voice it sent her back to childhood songs, she listened when things got rough in the group homes.

She decided to try and find out where the singing was coming from. She saw a tree ahead so she hid and peaked to get a better view. She saw a fairy singing and collecting berries and mushrooms. The fairy placed them in a small wicker basket that was fastened around her waist as she flew around collecting these items and sung. Emma accidently stepped on a branch made a loud sound the fairy stopped and Emma hid behind a stump, next thing she knew the fairy was right in front of her and asked.

"Well hello, my dear. How are you? My name is Light Dancer. I'm the fastest fairy on this side of Never Neverland. You are bigger than Pans Lost Boys. Why are you so blue? Is there anything I can help you to ease your troubles?" She bounced around as she spoke.

Emma started to speak and say, "Well, you scared me a little the way you came dashing around this tree here! Yes, my name is Emma Swan and I'm here with a group of people trying to rescue my son Henry. Pan kidnapped him from my realm and brought him here. Emma got as far as the last sentence before Light Dancer impatiently said, "Trouble, oh no. My sisters and I specialize in problems, we can help."

"See I'm the leader of the fairies where I from and I know of a couple others that would be willing to help." Light Dancer continued, "See their use to be more of us but… There was an Evil Fairy Queen that destroyed our village; killed a bunch of fairies' and now we have a new home we have found and we never back down from a challenge or a person in despair." As Light Dancer spoke Emma couldn't feel but sorrow and sadness.

She thought to herself how this tiny little thing can be in front of her full of life and willing to help when her world just crumbled, what a powerful fairy not to let a tragedy like that stop her.

Emma thought for a moment and begin to talk "How about I go back and talk over with the people I came with. If it's a go how about you gather your other fairy sisters' and meet my here at dusk." Emma felt that was a great plan. As she spoke she thought to herself better to have the numbers and magic on her side then not just in case Pan tries to pull fast one over everyone.

As the two parted ways Light Dancer flew as fast she could and began to call a meeting in the middle of the square where the fairies' called home. She said, "Gathered round fairies' I found a pour lady in the woods when I was collecting food for us that needs our help, fairies now it's in our DNA to help all in need what do you say are y'all in. We won't do it if we aren't all a go!" She said courageously as she flew in around driving the crowd.

Many spoke out, "Yes, of course we will help, what's our plan of attack and when do we start this exciting journey this voice said in a distance." Come to find out that little force was Prime. She happened to be Tinkerbell's youngest sister on her father's side.

When Emma rushed back to camp everyone was in their little groups talking about our next line of attack.

Regina spoke, "Well, Emma what did the map say?" She was trying to read her body language but all she got was emptiness.

Emma responded, "Okay, here's the thing I was in a zone when the map revealed where's Pans lair were. Then ought of a sudden this little dynamite named Light Dancer. Come to find out she is a fairy here on the island and she offered to help with our rescue. Well to be honest she has others that can heed in our situation. I told her I had to come back and talk about this with the rest of you. So, what do you say… What does everyone think, should or shouldn't we?" She ended with a deep breath. Snow added, That does sound like a great idea more in numbers does sound pretty good." Snow ended with a hopeful look to Emma and the rest of the group agreeing with Snow.


End file.
